It's Storm Season
by MidnightsPhantom
Summary: Set during the movie, but what if Bill and Jo; had a new edition to their storm chasing crew? Lee Hyojin is a young man who's passionate about storms. Will he also find, a little romance along the way too?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Twister sadly, just my OC Lee Hyojin ^^ Please enjoy!**

**Story is Rated M for a few sensual scenes possibly, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED **

* * *

Chapter One

The sky was a crisp-clear blue and a few clouds rolled on by. Jo Greene formly known as 'Jo Harding' and her storm chasing crew; were out in some field looking up a recent line of storms that were coming in throughout Oklahoma City. Twenty Two year old Lee Hyojin; the newest member to their team, was helping Jo fix the Dopplar Radar on top of Beltzer's van.

"Oh fuck!" She shouted as the thing, blew off some sparks. "This thing is useless!"

"Sorry Jo." Beltzer muttered from inside the van. But then it started moving, and she stomped her foot on the van.

"Wait, wait Beltzer! That's good give me a reading!"

"Okay boss lady hold your horses." He said while sighing in annoyance, as he got out of the van. Hyojin chuckled when he heard her boss him around; and looked at her.

"So do ya need anymore of my help Jo?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Nah I'm alright kid. You can get down now, and thanks." Before he hopped off the van; he puffed his cheeks out when she reffered to him as 'kid'.

"And I'm not a kid. I'm a MAN you got that? A man!"

"Ha! You a man? If you were a man, then you'd be the girliest man on the planet!" One of Jo's crew members Alan Sanders said after Rabbit lectured him, about to roll the maps on not fold them. Hyojin rolled his eyes and smirked down at him.

"Oh yeah? I'll show ya, what this 'girly' boy can do...c'mere you little-!"

Sanders ran for his life as Hyojin, chased him around causing the other's to chuckle and Rabbit shook his head; muttering something like how 'childish' they were. When Hyojin finally caught up to him; he accidently tripped over his own two feet, and landed right on top of Sanders. His face turned beat red, when their noses almost touched and Dusty who was sitting on one of his lawn chairs burst out laughing at the scene.

"Whoa hoh there! Gee Hyojin, I didn't know; you swung that way man!"

"H-Hey! C'mon Sanders, get up!"

"Why don't YOU get up first man?"

As the two tried untangeling themselves from each other, a bright red Dodge Ram pulled up into the area they were all working at. Bill Harding-Jo's ex husband- and his fiances Melissa Reeves stepped out of the van and everyone was shocked to say the lest when they saw their former member pull in.

"Well I don't believe it, who is that handsome devil?" Rabbit said chuckling and Bill laughed at that.

"Good to see ya Rabbit...uh, who's Sanders trying to get untangled from?" He raised an eyebrow at the scene and Rabbit rolled his eyes.

"That's our new member. Lee Hyojin...he and Sanders I swear; they are a pair of goofballs together."

Melissa eyed the two strangely and raised an eyebrow, but put on a smile when they got untangled from each other. Hyojin smiled pleasently at her; and bowed. "Nice to meet you ma'am...and sir. Lee Hyojin."

Bill shook hands with him and introduced himself so did Melissa. "Ohhh! Are you Jo's ex-husband then?" Hyojin then pointed, to where she was working at. "She's over there, if you wanna see her." He gave Bill a kind smile and he nodded.

"Thank you. And nice meeting ya!"

"You too."

Bill motioned Dusty to come over then and smiled. "Dusty this is Melissa, Melissa this is Dusty. The Dust-Man's been chasing with us; ever since he first joined our crew...I'm gonna go see Jo now alright man? You just explain to her why you are...they way you are alright?" Dusty gave him a goofy look and laughed, as he led Melissa to his lawn chairs.

"Aw man. Jo's gonna wig when she sees he's back."

Sanders and Rabbit soon joined Hyojin, and Hyojin looked at them curiously. "So that's Bill huh? Is he here, to ask Jo back or something?"

Rabbit shook his head. "Nah. He's here to get the divorce papers from her."

"Oh." Hyojin frowned slightly at that. "it's kind of sad, they seem like such a good couple." Sanders nodded in agreement. A few second's later, after Jo gave Bill the divorce papers she showed him DOROTHY a device used by the NSSL to track the strength of a tornado. Melissa didn't really understand it; so Jo tried to explain it to her.

After some time explaining, Haynes rushed over to Jo. "Jo! We got major action here, the NSSL says the caps are breaking the tower's going up 30 miles up the dryline!" She said excitedly.

Jo looks over at Bill and Hyojin feels his heart beating already. A good storm always got him excited, sometimes the gang teased him about 'getting high of off storm chasing' but it was the good kind of high of course. "Alright people lets go! Hyojin, you're riding with me alright?"

"Yes ma'am!"

As they all scurried around to get their things, Bill and Melissa were about to leave; when he realized he forgot the divorce papers. As Bill was running to his truck, Rabbit shouted out the window of his and Sanders van. "Hey Bill glad you're back!"

"I'm not back!" Bill shouted and Hyojin smirked when he heard him.

Things were going, to be interesting alright.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Twister fanfic, so go easy please? I hope it's turning out alright ^^ And yes this story will contain yaoi/slash so if you're not comfortable or hate it, please refrain yourself from reading it and look the other way. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Everyone was going at a fast pace down the road. Hyojin looked at Jo's rear view mirror and he was surprised, to see Bill's Dodge Ram behind Dusty's and he looked at her curiously. "Huh? Uh Jo, what's Bill doing here?" Jo noticed and smirked a little.

"Well looks like he couldn't resist coming after all."

Beltzer suddenly radioed in. "Hey Jo! I think we got fleas!" Jo looked behind her, and sighed when she saw Jonas Miller and his team; pull up right next to them. Hyojin blinked and looked at her for answers.

"Is he a friend of your's?"

"...That's Jonas Miller. A cooperate kissbutt, who's only in it for the money and not the science. He's got a lot of fancy gadgets; but one thing he doesn't have is DOROTHY." When Jonas and Eddie pulled up next to them; Jonas smirked a little in Hyojin's direction, making the younger male blush slightly and turn his head to the left.

Jo chuckled at that, when Bill radioed in on them. "Hey there you change your mind?" She asked.

"Yeah what's Jonas doing here?"

"I'm not sure, he's probably wondering; the same thing about you though."

A few hour's later the group arrived at a local gas station to rest for a minute. Hyojin leaned against the side of Jo's car when Melissa walked over to him smiling. "Hello. I'm Melissa Reeve's, Billy's fiance. I don't think, we properly met before."

Hyojin snickered mentally when she used 'Billy' instead of 'Bill' but smiled politely at her. "I'm Lee Hyojin. Pleasure to meet you ma'am." They talked for a few seconds, and Melissa went back over to where Bill was. Right when he was, about to go in also to grab something to drink; he saw Jonas and his crew off at the other end. Jonas had what looked like, a copy of DOROTHY and he raised an eyebrow at it.

Sanders saw what he was looking at, and sighed while shaking his head. "Uh-Oh...Bill's not gonna be happy about that."

"I take it Bill has a temper?"

Preacher who was standing with them nodded. "We've all seen Bill angry before, my advice kid; don't do anything to set him off."

And just like Sanders said; Bill was angry about Jonas, having the same design as DOROTHY for his machine. He stormed over to the older male, swiped the hat he was wearing off his head and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You stole our design you son of a bitch!"

Everyone soon jogged over to the scene and Hyojin, stepped in the middle of them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Bill calm down alright?" He then turned his attention to Jonas; narrowing his eyes a bit. Sometimes the guys called Hyojin's eyes 'Feline like' because that's what why almost were, when he narrowed them.

"And you: Just who do you think you are, copying our design of DOROTHY huh?"

Jonas smirked when he heard him and looked the man up and down. "So you're Harding's new member huh? Are you sure you're a guy? Did you get a sex change?"

Hyojin felt his ears heat up when he said that. "I'm. A. Freakin. Man you dumbass." He said hissing through his teeth. One of Jonas's crew members Tony stared Hyojin down when he said that.

"Better watch what you say sweetie. Or I'll pound your face, into the ground."

"Oh please fatty. I'd like to see you try."

Just as Hyojin and Tony were about to go at it, Jo ran over to settle her crew down. "Hey, hey! All my guys get a hold of yourself's here? We all know, that they'll never get that thing up in the air." She said confidently and Hyojin smirked cockily at Jonas, making him roll his eyes.

"Well let me enlighten you people! This baby has satellite COM link. We've got on-board pulse Doppler, we've got NEXRAD real time. Today, we're gonna make history. So stick around." Jo lifts an eyebrow contemptuously. "Cuz' the days of sniffin' the dirt are over."

"Better than what you sniff." Rabbit replied and Hyojin chuckled at that.

"Oh and by the way; I really enjoy your weather reports!" Jonas said mockingly, causing Bill to try going after him but he was held back by Dusty, Laurence, Rabbit and Beltzer much to Hyojin's dislike. He really wanted to wipe that smug bastard's smirk right off of his face. Bill sighed after he calmed down and spoke to Jo.

"One day. I'll give you one day, wheather she fly's or not then I'm gone." He replied as he walked off, and stared at the now darkening sky.

After the little 'scuffle', Jo and Hyojin walked into the gas station for a pit stop. Melissa was ordering to lemonades for her and Bill, while she and Jo had a little 'conversation' with each other. Before Hyojin walked into the restroom; he was stopped, when someone grabbed his arm and turned him around not so gently.

It was none other than the asshole from earlier, Jonas Miller.

"What do YOU want?"

"Oh c'mon...I saw the way, you were looking at me earlier. Why don't you join my team instead? Were more professional then those losers." Hyojin shrugged him off.

"They may not have high tech equipment like you do; but they have something called 'friendliness' ever heard of that?" Hyojin asked a little snarkily and Jonas just chuckled.

"Feisty one aren't you?" Hyojin shuddered as he felt, Jonas lean toward's his ear and whisper into it. "You know...I can have a pretty nasty temper; if you set me off, you might wanna consider not to make me angry."

"I-I'm not scared o-of you."

He bit his lip nervously, as Jonas started running his hands down his sides up and down and then up his chest. "Then why're ya shaking hm?"

Hyojin finally pushed him away; and gave him one last angry look, before running back to Jo. Jonas chuckled again after he left; and went back to his team. Eddie shook his head, when he saw what Jonas was doing. He knew Jonas had his eye on him; but he wished he wouldn't be so 'demanding' or 'rough' with the kid.

Meanwhile with Bill.

Bill saw the sky was turning a dark, omnious green; and Dusty came over to him with a big grin on his face. "So...what's up?"

"Going green." Bill replied smirking.

"Alright!"

"Okay people, lets go! Let's get a move on!" Bill shouted and ran over to Melissa. "Honey you stay behind Dusty's van alright? It'll be safer." He told her as she came out with two lemonades and he ran back, to Jo's truck where her and Hyojin were rushing to the van.

"Where we going?" Melissa shouted but ran to her vehicle quickly.

Bill hopped in with Jo and Hyojin, but Jo looked back over at Hyojin with a raised eyebrow. "Hey what were you, talking to Jonas about back there?"

"U-Uh...nothing! Nothing at all, nope nothing!" He replied his face turning red and Bill chuckled at him.

"Sanders might get jealous, if he finds out you have a crush on that dirtbag Hyojin."

"Hey I heard that Bill! I do NOT like Hyojin that way!" Sanders replied through the radio and they all burst out laughing.

After they all pulled out of the gas station, they drove out into some field where the first twister was reported. Hyojin stared in awe at it, such a destructive force of nature; yet it was so beautiful at the same time.

Bill drove Jo's truck in an ditch, and they all braced themselve's for impact when it slammed into the leg of a small bridge. The twister was getting close to them; and Jo wanted to take DOROTHY out but it was too late for them. Their hair whipped around crazily, as they seeked shelter under the bridge. Hyojin clung tightly to the leg of it while Bill and Jo grabbed onto each other.

The winds were deafeaning and it sounded like, a freight train coming right at them. But as quickly as it came; after it lifted Jo's truck up in the air it dissapated.

The trio came out from under the bridge; coated in mud. Jo blinked as she looked around for her truck. "Hey; where's my truck?"

Hyojin noticed Melissa just now arriving at the scene, and she screamed in fright as Jo's truck came down from the sky. Swerving to the right she managed to dodge it but she was very shaken up. Everyone ran over, and Bill ran over to see if Melissa was alright.

"Dude that was awesome, that was AWESOME!" Dusty said as he laughed, after Melissa got out of her truck. "Dude! You just missed the truck!"

"Oh god Billy? Billy?"

Hyojin cringed when she shouted, as he and Jo went over to check out the damage of her truck. He thought Melissa was being a bit...over-dramatic. He was startled, when Sanders clamped a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see him.

"You alright man?"

"...Y-Yes I'm fine."

A grin spread over his face when he asked Hyojin what it was like. "So how was it?"

"Windy." Hyojin replied with a sheepish grin, and Dusty chuckled when he heard that.

"Hardcore dude."

Suddenly Jonas and his team arrived, and Dusty started shouting 'LOSER!' at them while directing traffic and laughing like an idiot. Jonas saw Hyojin standing next to Sanders; and glared a bit when he saw them. Hyojin saw him glaring, and smirked cockily while winking at him. Sanders saw that, and raised a brow at Hyojin.

"Dude does he have a 'thing' for you or something?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah you could say that...we had a little 'run in' lets say, at the gas station."

Jo was then asking Melissa if her truck had liability and Bill rolled his eyes when she asked that. "Oh no. No WAY. Don't even think of it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bill, Jo, Hyojin and Melissa were riding in Bill's truck with DOROTHY 2 sitting in the back of it. Hyojin was actually surprised to see that, they weren't arguing this time. His mind was kind of going haywire at the moment; still remembering how Jonas touched him earlier...his hands running down his body...Hyojin shook his head and started muttering under his breath.

"No. No I do NOT like him, no way." Melissa blinked when she swore she heard Hyojin muttering; but turned her attention back to the road. Dusty then radioed in on them.

"This is the caboose, this is the caboose! I'm waiting for orders boss!" He shouted. Bill and Jo tried reaching for the radio; and Hyojin couldn't help but chuckle as they kept bumping their hands together, and trying to figure out who was going to grab it first.

"Go ahead."

"No it's your truck." Jo replied.

Jo finally grabbed it and spoke into the radio to Dusty. "Dusty, the Battle Zone should be northeast of 81." Melissa looked worried when she said 'Battle Zone.'

"Wait a minute Battle Zone? Billy what are we doing?" She asked in a concerned and worried tone.

"It's alright Melissa; just means were going out again." Hyojin replied.

Melissa looked shocked when he said that. "W-What? But you almost got yourself killed out there last time."

Hyojin just shrugged and chuckled at her. "It's part of our job. Being a storm chaser you have to sometimes get up close and personal with mother nature ya know...it's not a cake walk or anything like that, that's for sure. You have to be ready; to risk your life in these situations."

"You're gonna cross 15 on Oklahoma412.412." Rabbit replied in the radio.

Jo then leads over to check and see how fast Bill is going; Hyojin chuckles quietly when she palms herself dramatically and sees that Bill's only going at a 50. Bill sees her do that and sighs, as he presses down on the gas peddle a little harder than before. Jonas's group then speeds up to them after Bill speeds up, and Jo looks out the window as Jonas's vehicle pulls next to them.

"Hey there's your pal."

Hyojin glares at Jonas right along with Bill, and Jonas just smirks at him. Eddie chuckles as he continues driving. "Well sir; maybe fates trying to bring, you and Hyojin closer together huh?"

Jonas rolled his eyes when Eddie said that.

"You believe in that crap? Just focus on the road."

"Yes Dr. Miller."

Bill slams on the breaks suddenly and Jo looks at him in shock. "What're you doing?"

"Look at the updraft, the angle; it's gonna shift it's track!" Bill replied as he sees the tornado about to move away.

"Is that bad?" Melissa asks.

"No it's actually a good thing for us." Hyojin replies.

"Wasn't there a road back there?"

"You're right, go, go, go, go!" Jo responds and Bill turns the truck around fast. Melissa's cell phone rings suddenly as she's talking to one of her patients.

"Hello Donald? Now's not a good time for me...okay, okay put Julia on."

The tornado then shifts it's track like Bill predicted and Hyojin was amazed at that. _Whoa man this guy is good...look at that; the tornado DID shift it's track after all._

"I know it feels unnatural but with Donald's motility, you're not gonna have this baby the old-fashioned way. Even if you stand on your head." Melissa tells her patient in a calming tone and Hyojin and Jo, look at Bill with raised eyebrows for answers at that.

"...She's a reproductive therapist." He replies.

"Laurence, Laurence come on! We've got to get ahead of this thing, what's it say on the satelite?" Jo asks Laurence over the radio.

Melissa tries to get off the phone with her patient, as she stares wide-eyed at the tornado. "I have to go now; I'll call you back."

"Twister south, skipping south, shifting to south, we have a, F2, ladies and gentlemen, possibly F3. You with me? It's a very, very large rope on the ground. Very large. Right on the ground." Laurence responded.

Then Joey responds next. "It looks like it's turning; it looks like it's turning! The atmosophere is unstable, repeat very unstable!"

"This is Rabbit, this is Rabbit it's at 2:00 heading your way!" Rabbit replies next.

"This is Sanders, this is Sanders! Were driving East on a country road we've been on for about six miles. We've got an F3, 2 sitting on the ground and she's a beauty WOO HOO!"

"Jo this is Barn Burner, it's Barn Burner; it's not gonna hang out long!" Dusty replies into the radio next.

"Were getting slammed here guys, you better hang back." Bill replies as the rest of the crew slows down a little bit; rain is pouring down like sheets and the sky's are turning even darker than before. They soon approach a small bridge and as Jo is about to take a picture of the tornado, another pops up right beside it.

Hyojin's eyes dance in delight when he sees them and Bill replies into the radio. "We've got sisters, we've got sisters!"

"Julie I know you're upset, but you just gotta breathe; you just gotta breathe." Melissa replies to her patients, all of them look in shock as they suddenly see a cow flying right by them.

"Uh...cow." Hyojin replies in shock.

Then the same cow fly's by and Jo responds. "Another cow."

"Actually I think that was the same one." Bill replies.

The twin sister's are now heading right toward the truck; spinning and twirling together as Bill shouts at all of them. "Everyone grab hold of something!" Jo hangs on to the dashboard, Bill with the steering wheel, Hyojin hangs on to the door and Melissa hangs on to the front seat as tight as she can. The twisters swirl the car around, and then as soon as they came they dissapear.

Melissa is frozen in shock; but Bill, Jo and Hyojin get out of the car exictedly 'whooping' and hollering. "Oh god that was incredible!" Jo shouts and Hyojin laughs in amusement.

"Aw man that was such an adrenaline rush! Whoo!"

The rest of the team then pulls up and Bill rushes over to see if Melissa is okay. "Three times a lady!" Beltzer says while laughing.

"Did you see the inflow jets on these fatties?" Joey asks.

Laurence says, "I was thinking, it may not be too bad of an idea, if we just got the hell out of here.'Cuz that was defiantly too many tornadoes back there."

"Are you kidding? This is only the start!" Jo replies with a grin on her face.

"Hey you know Jo; I couldn't help but notice how close we are to Wakita." Rabbit replies.

"Yeah and I don't think Aunt Meg, would mind if we made a little pit stop at her place." Says Sanders while Hyojin blinks, and tilts his head to the side questiongly.

"Who's Aunt Meg?"

Haynes smiles when he asks that. "She's Jo's aunt and is the sweetest, coolest lady you'll ever meet."

"Ohhh."

"No, no way forget it guys! We are not invading my aunt's house!"

"Red meat, we crave sustenence." Dusty says with a goofy grin on his face then everyone is chanting 'FOOD' over and over until Jo finally caves in. Hyojin was looking foreward to meeting Aunt Meg actually; and plus they could all use a shower after a long day. Sanders went over to him and sniffed dramatically.

"Whoa! Uh yeah I think you should take a shower first Hyojin; you reek dude!"

"Yah! Like you don't you dork?" Hyojin replied puffing his cheeks out like a blowfish and everyone laughed as he chased Sanders around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Chapter contains a small sexual scene, viewer discretion is advised!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Bill, Jo, Hyojin and the gang all arived and Aunt Meg's place. As soon as they pulled up in her driveway, she had a big smile on her face the minute she saw them. "BILLY!" As she ran across the lawn to greet them; Bill helped Melissa who was still shaking, by the triple twisters ran over to her and hugged her. "Meg!"

"Oh it's so good to see you again! The day before yesterday I was telling Jo, how much I missed you." Then she saw Jo and hugged her niece gently. After the guys all gave her a hug she noticed Hyojin and smiled kindly at him. "Well hello! You must be...Hyojin right? I'm Meg Greene but please; feel free to call me 'Aunt Meg' if you'd like dear."

Hyojin gave her a soft smile and nodded. "It's nice to meet you too ma'am." After they all got settled in, Meg started making her famous steak and eggs that they all loved so much while Jo helped her. Rabbit somehow started getting on the topic of lightning.

"You know in a severe lightning storm, you're supposed to grab your ankles and stick your butt in the air."

"He's right if you're gonna get hit, it's the safest orfice." Haynes replied after swallowing some eggs.

"Yeah I wanna get hit by lightning once ya know; to see what it's like." Joey said sarcastically and Hyojin chuckled, as he took a bite out of some steak that was placed on his plate.

"Heh. Yeah...wouldn't that be fun?"

"Hey this is real lemonade; Hey Meg I'm moving in here!" Sanders shouted. Then Bill came out of the shower, Jo teasingly sniffed Hyojin and put on a fake look of disgust on her face.

"Ugh! You know...I was gonna take one next; but I think, you better be next Hyojin."

He pouted when she said that but chuckled. "Ha ha thanks Jo."

Right when he started getting up the stairs, they were all watching a news reporter talking to Jonas and he could hear them all booing at the screen. He rolled his eyes as he walked up to the shower and stepped in the restroom. "That man is so...ugh! He's so full of himself I swear. He thinks I like him, but I-I don't. I know for a FACT that I do not like Jonas Miller."

He muttered after he took off his clothes, and stepped in the shower. The minute the warm water hit his body, he sighed in relief as he started soaping up his hair then rubbing the shampoo all over.

As he did that though; he remembered how Jonas touched him and bit his lip. As he washed himself, it was almost like he could feel Jonas's hands running up and down his body. Carassing his inner thighs and chest...a shudder ran through him, as he gently ran his hand down to his thigh and rubbed it slowly with the soap.

Up and down in a gentle, easy motion.

Once he reached his member; he shuddered more as he touched the tip of it, and rubbed it in his hand up and down. "Ngh...J-Jonas." He whispered as he closed his eyes tightly.

It was almost like; that he could feel Jonas touching him.

He closed his eyes tighter; as he motioned his hand up the shaft, and started stroking the base of his member slowly. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, and he panted heavily as he stroked himself up and down.

"Oh god...Jonas...more."

Hyojin threw his head back; as he could feel himself already about to cum. "Ngh...Jonas...I-I'm so close..." After a few seconds, the white, sticky substance flooded into his hand and he panted heavily as he leant against the wall closing his eyes as he went back to washing himself.

_I-I can't believe I just...oh god. Do I...do I really love Jonas Miller? And Sanders, I-I feel something for him too. Oh what do I do? Who do I choose? _A million thoughts were running through his head; after he got out of the shower, put his clothes on and headed back downstairs. Once he got done, Jo went up next as soon as they started talking about a story of Bill before he became part of the crew.

"Oh Hyojin! Ha ha you're just in time man, we were about to tell an interesting little story on Billy here." Dusty said with a mischeivious grin on his face while Bill rolled his eyes chuckling.

He noticed something was off about the younger male though, when he sat down inbetween Rabbit and Sanders. "Hey you alright Hyojin? Your face is beat red...you're not getting a fever are you?"

Hyojin's face turned redder when he asked that; and Aunt Meg looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Uh...no. No I'm fine Bill. Anyway, continue with your story Dusty." He said with a fake smile on his face.

Dusty continues his story about how they all first met Bill, and Hyojin chuckles when he said Bill strolled up to the twister butt naked, shouts at it to 'Have a drink!' and throws it right into the tornado. "And it never hits the ground." Dusty tells Melissa and she kind of has a shocked expression on her face when she looks over at Bill.

"Honey these are all a pile of lies." Bill says as he explains to Melissa. "You see there was another Bill, an evil Bill; and I killed him."

The whole crew bursts out laughing when he says that and Hyojin laughs quietly. Suddenly they all start talking about the twister. 'No that was a good sized one what was it, an F3?" Preacher asks.

"Solid F2." Bill replies.

"Okay see now you've lost me." Melissa says.

"It's the fujita scale, it measures how much a tornado 'eats'."

"Eats?"

"Destroys." Bill said clarifying it and Melissa nodded her head.

Then Laurence chimes in. "That one we encountered as an F2 or F3 maybe."

"Bet we see some F4's today." Beltzer says and Haynes smiles at him.

"That'd be sweet!"

"Four is good. Four'll relocate your house."

"Is there an F5?" Melissa asks and everyone suddenly grows quiet. "What would that be like?"

"...The finger of God." Preacher replies and Hyojin looks at Rabbit and Sanders for answers; wondering why everyone got quiet so fast. Sanders nods up to the upper hallway and that's when Hyojin realizes...Jo has seen an F5 before out of all of them.

"None of you have ever seen an F5?" Melissa asks and Bill sighs as he looks up, to the upper floor.

"Only one of us.."

Dusty is tracking the storm on the TV and he suddenly jumps up and shouts excitedly. "WE GOT ONE BABY! F3 A MILE OUTSIDE PARALINE WHOO!"

Melissa cringes a little and Hyojin laughs at her reaction as Jo just now comes down the stairs. "C'mon Melissa! You gotta admit, it really gives you an adrenaline rush doesn't it?"

She didn't respond to that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Before they all rushed out of Aunt Meg's place, Hyojin smiled and gave Aunt Meg a hug. "It was nice meeting you Aunt Meg, thanks for the awesome meal."

"You're welcome dear...and don't worry, you'll know who to choose in the end." She said and Hyojin looked at her in shock. How on Earth, did she know about his dilema?

"H-How did you...? You mean you know?"

"Oh dear everyone knows. You're torn between Jonas and Sanders...but don't worry so much about it. These things, just come naturally sometimes." She smiled at him and he nodded while giving her another hug.

"Thank you Aunt Meg."

"You're welcome...oh! You better hurry, I think they're starting to leave without ya!" Aunt Meg said laughing and Hyojin groaned as he ran back over quickly, to Bill's red Dodge Ram.

"Aish wait for me will ya I'm coming!"

When he finally climbed into truck, Bill laughed when he got in. "You're so slow kid, even slower than Dusty usually is."

"Hmph whatever. Can we just get going already?"

Jo chuckled as she stepped on the gas. Then she picks up the phone and radios in Rabbit.

"Rabbit?"

"Hang on! Uh lets go through Wakita , we'll just take Meyers Road past the fire station, and we'll take 132 to 44 east." He replied.

"Rabbit do you know any short cuts? We need one every minute, and every second!" Bill shouts into the radio as Hyojin tries not to fall over since the road is starting to get a little bit bumpy.

"Okay about a mile up there's a detour, were just gonna take a little walk in the woods." He replied back into the radio. They then turn into a winding road and go through a thicket, Jo hits a few bumps and Hyojin is tossed around on the seat crazily.

"Whoa! Aw man. I should've. Remembered. To put. My seatbelt on!" Hyojin mutter's as he tries holding on for dear life, but he suddenly finds himsef flopped right on the floor! "Oof! God damn it!" Bill is helping Jo get wired up to the other radio, and she blushes a little bit as she feels his hand touch her waist. Hyojin tries to get back up in the seat, and is about to buckle up again but he gets thrown on the floor again. "Okay nevermind ya know what? I'll just stay on the freakin floor!"

"See kids? Any ordinary person, would try and AVOID these tense situations!" Beltzer says while laughing, as he radios in on Jo.

"Repo man spends his life getting in _to_ tense situations, BELTZER!WOOO!" Dusty replies and Melissa looks at him oddly with a scared expression, as she grips the back of the seat tightly.

"Okay Rabbit what've ya got?" Bill asks as he radios in on Rabbit.

"Okay Bill turn left here toward that farm." He replies.

"You sure about that?" Bill asks and Rabbit nods on the other end.

"Uh huh. Yeah trust me, Rabbit is good, Rabbit is wise." Hyojin rolls his eyes when he hears that. Yeah Rabbit was real 'wise' alright.

"Christ...this is a field Rabbit!" Bill shouts as they suddenly turn up in a field heading right toward a brush.

"I know! Keep going right through that brush! You see that brush, right in front of you?" He asks a little sarcastically and Bill asks him again.

"Yeah we see it but what's beyond it?"

"Beyond what?" Rabbit asks smugly and Hyojin rolls his eyes again and grabs the radio.

"Beyond the brush you dumbass!"

"Oh um, it's the highway! It's the highway!" Rabbit replies and Hyojin sighs while shaking his head. Suddenly they go right through the bursh, only to almost crash right into Jonas and Eddie's vehicle and so do the other crew members.

"You're insane Jo! What're you trying to do, get us all killed?" Jonas radios in and Hyojin grabs the radio from Bill.

"Oh thanks for the concern Jonas you freakin dumbass! You could've at least asked if we were all fucking right! God I don't understand why I even had a crush on you in the first place!"

...

Silence floods the truck, as Bill and Jo look at him weirdly and Jonas is smirking on the other end of the radio making Eddie chuckle at that. Realizing what he just said, Hyojin's face is instantly red as he sinks himself lower into the backseat and onto the floor again. In Rabbit and Sanders van, Rabbit's jaw dropped in shock as he looked over at Sanders; who also had a shocked look on his face.

"Did you just hear...?"

"...Yeah."

"So Hyojin...?"

"Uh-huh."

"...Dear lord have things gone to Hell?"

Beltzer and Haynes were also in total awe at what they just heard. "Holy...I can't believe Hyojin likes...Jonas."

"Yeah you're telling me."

After Bill and Jo snap out of it for a second, Bill looks up at the now darkening sky and his eyes widen slightly. "We have to get off this road..."

"What? This is no time to guess." Jo asks as she looks at him in disbelief.

"I'm not guessing just turn!"

Jo sighs in frustration and Hyojin slides back up in the seat, and blinks as he looks at Bill. "Um Bill? Are you sure were going the right way?"

"Trust me kid. It's coming."

Suddenly Joey replies in and says excitedly over the radio. "We've got a touchdown!" Then Laurence chimes in.

"Touchdown I repeat, we have a touchdown! Tornado is on the ground repeat; tornado is on the ground."

Jo looks around and so does Hyojin. "Where is it?"

"It's on Route 33."

"Were on 33 though..." Hyojin replies blinking and he suddenly feels, an omnious feeling around him. "Do you see it Jo?" Hyojin asks and she looks around.

"No do you Hyojin?"

"No.'

Bill then radios in on Beltzer. "Beltzer we do not have a visual! I repeat; we do not have a visual!"

"Yeah, I got it Billy. It's the best motion I've ever seen! It's like the base of this fatty is about half a mile wide." Beltzer says.

"Maybe it's stalled."

"No I think Rabbit's right." Bill replies calmly. "It's gonna show it's ugly face, right over that hill."

Then Dusty radios in on them. "You gonna do it Jo?"

"Yeah. Time for deployment guys lets go!"

Jo looks over at Hyojin then. "Hyojin, you know how to opperate DOROTHY right kid?" Hyojin nodded.

"Yes ma'am! I'll do it." He climbed through the window, of the back of Bill's truck and started pressing the button's in order to activate DOROTHY. Once the alarm's went off, he shouted through the window. "Okay she's ready to roll!"

"Hold on! Where almost there, where almost there!" Jo shouts and Bill motions her to stop right when the tornado appear's.

"Okay Jo this is fine! Stop right here!"

Right after they stop a few feet from the tornado, Bill, Jo and Hyojin all jump away from the truck after a lamp post falls on top of it and knocks DOROTHY over spilling all of the sensor's out. Jo tries to grab all them, but Bill grabs her and pulls her toward the truck. "No, no, no! Go back, go back!" Jo shouts and Hyojin looks at her, in sympathy as she tries to pick up the sensor's again once the tornado touches down again after back building.

"Jesus christ listen to yourself you're obsessed!" Bill shouts and Jo shoves him away angrily.

"You two have never seen it miss this house, and miss that house and then come after you!" She shouts and Bill sighs in frustration.

"Christ Jo is that what you think it did?"

Jo walks away in frustration and pulls at her hair a little. "Forget it okay? You would never understand."

Bill walks up to her, grabs her arm and spins her around to face him. "Look at yourself! Killing yourself won't bring your dad back, I'm sorry he died but that was a long time ago; you gotta move on and look and see, what ya have right in front of you."

"...What are you saying?"

"Me Jo!"

A smile crosses over Hyojin's face as the 'couple' hug each other. He didn't want to intrude on them so he kept his distance, but Jo noticed that and grinned a little waving him over. Shyly Hyojin comes over; and joins them in their little group hug. "You know...ever since I left my mom, when I was nineteen, you guys...are kind of like; my second family. Thanks for everything."

"No problem kid. Were happy to have you on our team..." Bill replies and Hyojin smiles softly. Jo then walks back over to see if the truck is alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After the tornado, Bill, Jo, Hyojin and the others went to a drive in movie theater for a pit stop and to see a little bit of 'The Shining'. Hyojin was leaning against the back of Bill's truck; when he saw Jonas and his team, pull up to the theater. Bill just gave him a small nod, when Jonas stepped out of the car and Jonas nodded back.

Hyojin tried not to look at him, as the older male made his way over to him. "Hey."

"...Hi."

Jonas leaned against the truck with his hands in his pockets, as he looked at Hyojin. "So I heard what you said; over the radio. You had a crush on me huh?" He asked with a smirk on his face and Hyojin glared at him.

"Don't get so full of yourself. I-I...that slipped out alright? I never meant it." Hyojin turned his head away, but Jonas grabbed his chin and Hyojin shuddered inwardly at the touch. Cobalt eyes met soft dark brown ones, as Jonas leaned toward his ear and whispered into it.

"Don't be afraid to admit it. I feel the same way about you."

"Jonas...I-I don't think-."

He was startled suddenly, when Jonas smashed his lips onto his. Hyojin's eyes widened and tried to push him away, but Jonas pressed his lips further into his. After they pulled away for air, Jonas could see Eddie was smiling at them along with the rest of the crew. "So."

"So?"

"Are we...you know?"

"A..couple?"

Jonas nodded and a small smile crossed his face, as he leaned in to Jonas a little. "Yeah...I guess we are." Hyojin then looked over to see Jo signing the last divorce paper and he frowned a little. "Looks like she signed it after all." Jonas put his arm around his shoulders; and gave him a light squeeze.

"Please those two are crazy for each other. They'll figure something out." Jonas replied and Hyojin chuckled.

Suddenly both Bill and Jo are looking, towards the right and Hyojin follow's his gaze to them. Storm chasers can tell if a storm is coming, it's in their blood after all. A low rumble is heard and the wind picks up a bit. Jonas and Hyojin share a look with each other, when Dusty comes rushing towards everyone. "BILL, JO, HYOJIN IT'S COMING! IT'S HEADING RIGHT FOR US!" Then he runs back into the wearhouse, and everyone scurries off to safety.

"It's already here...everyone get underground right now!" Bill shouts.

"Billy!" Melissa screams as she runs out of her motel, and Bill holds on to her. Jonas motions his crew to follow them, and they all rush in to the wearhouse and head down for the pit.

"Jo c'mon!" Bill shouts when they make it in, but Jo runs to the car and grabs Laurence who is hiding under the seat.

After they all get down in the pit, they all soon duck when glass explodes and take cover. Jonas holds Hyojin close to him, and Hyojin bury's his face against his shirt. Eddie and the other's take cover along with Bill and Jo's team. A hubcap suddenly fly's into the room, and slices Preacher's head after he grabs a hose that goes haywire.

"My head!"

Jo crawls over to him as she, Dusty, and Haynes all put pressure onto his forehead. "You're okay!"

Melissa is shouting as Bill holds onto her tightly. "THIS IS INSANE! THIS IS INSANE I DON'T LIKE THIS, I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE!" Hyojin tries to block out her screams, but he can't blame her for being afraid.

"It's okay honey!" Bill says reassuring her. "It's gonna be okay!"

A piece of large glass comes flying in, and slices a little bit of Hyojin's shoulder. Blood starts coming out of the wound, one of Jonas's teamates Patty sees this and crawls over to him putting pressure on the wound with a cloth she had in her pocket.

Finally everything dies down and the lights flicker.

They all crawl out of the pit, and Jo rushes over to Hyojin after she helps fix Preacher's forehead. 'Hyojin! Oh god are you alright?" She looks at the gash on his shoulder after Patty stops the bleeding, and he grins at her.

"I'm alright Jo this is nothing...is Preacher alright?"

Jo nods at him. "Yeah he's going to be fine."

Bill goes over to Melissa and checks if she's alright. Dusty then comes over to Jo, after he listens to the news. "Uh...Jo? I checked the station and I know you probably don't wanna hear this, but it looks like it's gonna hit Wakita head on." He says with a frown on his face. Jo's eyes widen when she hears that and looks at Bill worridly.

Hyojin remember's Aunt Meg suddenly, and looks at Jo. "D-Do you think Aunt Meg's okay?"

"...I'm going. I'm going lets go!"

Bill tells Melissa he's going with them, but Melissa tells him she's not going to be here after he gets back. "I'm sorry Billy. You go with her though, she needs you. I hope Aunt Meg's okay."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Oh don't worry, I know my way around." Melissa looks over at Hyojin and smiles kindly at him. "It was nice meeting you Hyojin! And good luck with Jonas!" He gave her a small wave when she said that.

Sanders sees Hyojin and gives a small, sad smile. Yes. Yes he was in love with Hyojin right from the start, but he was happy Hyojin found Jonas at least. Even though the crew wasn't really on good terms with Jonas and his team; maybe they could actually get along now, that Jonas and Hyojin were a couple. Rabbit places his hand on Sanders shoulder.

"Hey sorry man."

"...I'm okay with it actually. I'm not that upset...funny how stuff like this, works out though huh?"

After everyone scurries of to their trucks, Bill grins a little as he shakes Jonas's hand. "Huh. Never thought in a million years, our teams would work with each other."

Jonas grinned back. "Same here Harding. Suppose we could try and get along though."

"Bill! C'mon!" Dusty shouts from his van, and he, Jonas and Hyojin run towards his Dodge Ram. They could only hope and pray that the tornado by passed Wakita. But they were too late when they arrived sadly...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The gang soon arrives in Wakita, and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Everything was destroyed. Beautiful houses, now looked like a pile of twigs. Jo looked out the window in pure shock. "They had no warning."

Even Jonas was surprised at all the damage, and he's been storm chasing just as long as Bill and Jo had. They finally pulled up to Aunt Meg's now demolished hom, and Jo ran out of the car along with Bill, Hyojin and Jonas. "Meg? Meg!" She shouted as she ran up it.

"Jo wait!" Bill follows after he carefully.

Bill then grabs Jo a flashlight so she can see, and they search the house for Aunt Meg. Soon Dusty, Beltzer and the others arrive and run up to the house. "Meg? Bill? Jo?" He looks at Hyojin and tosses him his watch. "Keep an eye on my watch Hyojin."

"Of course."

"Go, go becareful!" Beltzer shouts as they all get on the rooftop, Eddie from Jonas's crew; even joins in and helps them out. Finally Bill, Jo and Meg all climb out of the house carefully. Blood is dripping down, the side of Aunt Meg's face and stained her nightshirt a bit.

"Were okay! Were alright." Jo replies as the guys all help them and Aunt Meg down.

Hyojin sighs in relief. "Oh thank god they're safe."

After they lay Aunt Meg out on the stretcher, she smiles when she sees Hyojin. "Hyojin! Grab Mose for me, I think he's a little shaken up." Hyojin smiles and nods at her.

"Of course Aunt Meg. Jonas could you lend me a hand?"

Jonas nodded and followed Hyojin carefully up the house. "Mose! C'mere boy!" Hyojin shouts and the Golden Retriever, shakily walks over to them. Jonas picks him up carefully and chuckles a little.

"He's fine not a scratch on him."

"Aunt Meg will be pleased to hear that." Hyojin chuckles as they jump down from the house, and Hyojin pets Mose's head gently. Laurence comes back with an amulence after Dusty orders him to do so. The house soon collapses as Meg is put on a stretcher; and the paramedic says they should keep her overnight, just to be safe.

"Overnight? Oh forget it I'm fine!"

"Ma'am I think that would be best just in case." Eddie replies softly and she sighs a little.

"Okay but I'm driving myself."

"Honey your car is in a tree, around the corner." Rabbit says and Aunt Meg groans in frustration. Dusty is then listening in on the radio, with Jonas's crew members Patty and Tony, trying to figure out where the next twister will hit. They said it could be the strongest tornado in more than 30 years. Hyojin then joins Jo and Aunt Meg in the ambulance.

"Hey what're you two doing here?"

"To see how you are." Jo answers, as she frowns while lifting Aunt Meg's broken wrist up carefully. "Oh look at this."

"It's fine don't worry. They said all I have is; a bump on the head and just a sprained wrist." She then glances at Hyojin with a small smile on her face. "So you and Jonas are together now huh?"

"Yeah...I guess we are."

Aunt Meg rubbed his hair softly. "You're a good kid ya know that? That Jonas better take care of you, or else I'll come after him myself." All three of them shared a laugh and Hyojin gave Aunt Meg a small hug.

"Thank you auntie."

"You're welcome dear." Then she looked at Jo. "And Jo. You keep doing what you're doing alright? You've been chasing these things, since you were a little kid; ya can't give up now. It happened here, and it's going to happen to someone else...you have to try and stop it before more innocent people get hurt."

"But I don't-." Jo pauses for a minute, as she looks at the remaning pinwheel's near Meg's broken down home and an idea suddenly forms in her head. "I gotta go okay?" She kisses Aunt Meg on the forehead and grins at Hyojin and Hyojin grins back as they jump down from the ambulence. "Okay people! I need you to find every alluminum you can find!"

Jonas looks at Bill with a 'huh?' look on his face. "So I take it she has a plan?"

Bill smirks a little. "Yeah knowing Jo; she's got something planned."

"We need duct tape, and cutters! Haynes, Beltzer get the last two DOROTHY'S on the back of my truck and I want everyone working on it!"

"Were gone!" Dusty says while laughing and half of the team, goes over to Beltzer's van cutting pinwheel fans of alluminum and screwing them around the sensors. Hyojin had a feeling this was going to work. They would make DOROTHY fly, it was only a matter of time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Haynes, Beltzer, Rabbit, Sanders and people from Jonas's crew were pulling out boxer's of sensors with the fans currently attatched to them. After a few hour's they dumped all the sensor's in DOROTHY three and DOROTHY four. Hyojin helped pour the last box in the fourth DOROTHY and grinned at Tony who was standing next to him.

"Well this is it huh?"

"Yeah. Hey uh about that day at the gas station...sorry for threatning ya." Tony rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and Hyojin chuckled.

"Nah it's cool."

Then Bill, Jo, Jonas and Hyojin climb into Bill's truck as they drive down the road Jo looks over at him. "Half a mile more?"

"That sounds right. I figure we'll put it right in the middle, of the road." Bill replies.

"You don't think anybody will hit it though?" Jonas asks and Bill shakes his head.

"Nobody will be there."

The F5 tornado is soon approaching them and they all get out of the car, unloading DOROTHY three. Soon the tornado is directly in front of them, and Bill shouts at Jo. "Hurry let's go c'mon!"

Then Jo talks in the radio with Dusty. "Dusty you guys in position?"

"Yeah were prime; and ready for contact!" Dusty shouts excitedly.

Jo smiles over at the three of them, and Bill squeezes her hand while Hyojin squeezes Jonas's. "This is gonna work." Jonas sees something is wrong though, DOROTHY is being pushed sideway's by the powerful winds and looks over at Jo.

"She's too light."

"No it's not!"

"Were loosing it!" Bill shouts.

Suddenly part of a tree comes flying from the tornado, and smacks right into DOROTHY causing it to fall onto it's side. They all jump back in the truck and try driving away, but the tree blocks their movement and spins them around directly toward's the approaching tornado. "Oh my god." Bill mutters and tries revving the engines.

"Bill...Bill hurry!" Jo shouts.

"I'm trying!"

"C'mon Harding any day now!"

A metalic looking thing soon comes flying in from the tornado and Hyojin's eyes widen in horror, when he realizes it's a huge tank. "Oh my god!" The tank truck then smashes onto the ground and explodes right in front of them and they drive through the burning flames.

"Bill, Jo, Jonas and Hyojin! You guys alright?" Dusty radios in and Jo answers him.

"Yeah were fine."

"Ha ha, aw man did you see that explosion?" He then asks and Hyojin smirks, as he replies into the radio.

"Yeah...we saw it."

"This one, she's still moving northeast on 80, you copy?" Rabbit said.

"This is it." Bill replies.

"Last one?" Jo asks and Hyojin nods.

"And last time."

Jonas smiles down at Hyojin and runs a hand through the younger males hair. "Were gonna make it."

"I know we will."

"Bill, Jo, Jonas and Hyojin! You gotta get out of there now or she's gonna bury ya!" Beltzer shouts and then a bunch of debris comes flying at them.

"Debris! DUSTY WE HAVE DEBRIS!" She shouts into the radio. Jo then directs Bill out of the debris field.

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

Suddenly half of a house lands right in front of them and Jonas's eyes widen in shock. "Oh god..."

"I think were going in!" Bill shouts and Hyojin clings onto Jonas as tight as he can as they drive right through the house.

"...Maybe we should get off this road." Bill replies and Jo nods.

"I think you're right."

Then Hyojin opens the back of the window of the truck, and climbs up to activate DOROTHY four. "Okay she's ready!" He replies as he gets in the backseat again and Bill nods.

"Okay on the count of three we all jump out ready? One...two...three!"

They all bust out of the doors and roll into the grassy fields. Jonas helps Hyojin stand up, and Jo hangs onto Bill as they watch the truck roll right toward the tornado. "Go...go...go!" Jo shouts. Soon enough the sensor's from DOROTHY all fly into the tornado, and everyone cheers excitedly. Hyojin glomps Jonas in a hug and the older male laughs.

"We did it! She flew, she actually flew!"

But the tornado shifts and it's heading right for them. "Oh no...run!" They all take off and run toward's a barn. Bill holds onto Jo tightly, and Jonas does the same with Hyojin. But once they get in; they are greeted with sickles, knives and all sorts of sharp objects that could be even more dangerous then the tornado itself.

"Oh no."

"Who are these people?" Jo asks.

"I don't think so, c'mon!" Bill leads them out of the barn, and they run towards a pump house. Once they reach inside, Jonas sees a pipe and some straps hanging off of it.

"Hurry! Strap yourself's onto these!"

Once they're all strapped up, the tornado is now bearing down on them. The winds lift them up; but they are not flown into the tornado. Hyojin looks up and he's amazed when he realizes...they're inside the tornado. It was such an amazing thing to see but also extremely terrifying. When the tornado finally dies down; the pump house is wrecked, but they are still attatched to the pipes.

Jo coughs when she sits up, and blinks as she looks at Bill, Jonas and Hyojin.

"Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Were okay Harding."

"...Just peachy." Replies Hyojin.

Soon Bill and Jo are talking about what they're going to do, when they get a bigger lab and who's going to do the analysis data and Jonas chuckles as the couple argues back and fourth playfully. "Something's never change do they?"

Hyojin giggled at that, as he leant into Jonas's body. "I guess not."

Dusty and the other's arrive, and they all rush out of their vehicles. "Ha ha we did it!"

"Were gonna be famous!"

Sanders helps Hyojin up and grins at him and Jonas. "So how was it?"

"...Windy." Hyojin said winking and Jonas laughed at that a little. He and Sanders shook hands with each other, and Hyojin smiled at that.

"Hey check out that sky!" Sanders suddenly says and Jo smiles at him.

"I think we've seen enough." As she and Bill kiss each other, Jonas does the same with Hyojin and everyone smiles at the two couples. The weather had finally calmed down, and things were peaceful once again...well until the next storm season that it. 


End file.
